cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Death
Sweet Death is a Valentines fan fiction made by User:RabbitSeal that's about Death the kid and Aiden's relationship. Story 8 months ago, at school. "We have a new student, he's from... Dea- erm Dearborn, Michigan. Meet Death the kid." said the teacher who was absolutely puzzled by the name. Most of the class was puzzled, some were chatting and discussing about him. Someone in the glass was giggling. Aiden was the one giggling, since he found his name ridiculous and edgy. Death the kid, didn't seem to care or show much emotion. The only word he said up there was "Hey" "You are going to sit by Aiden." The teacher pointed to a seat next to Aiden. Kid walked towards the desk, and sat down with his hands in his lap. "Nice hair dye." aiden said in a sarcastic tone. "1. my hair isn't dyed. I hate hair dye, if I did dye my hair. It would be symmetrical. 2. I appreciate the sarcasm. 3. are you a vampire?" Replied kid. "What makes you think that? No, what are you some kind of vampire expert? And the hell is symmetry?" "The red pupils. Sorry for assuming that, and I do know a lot about vampires. Symmetry is when one side is the exactly the same as the other. And there's no difference on both sides." "then what's with your stripes being on the right side of your hair only? Is that not symmetrical?" Kid then broke down. "I'm garbage! I shouldn't be allowed to live if i'm not symmetrical!" kid exclaimed. The class looked over and started giggling. "You two, quiet down. Same goes for the class." the teacher said. Aiden thought he was weird, but one thing kept him curious. Is he really the son of death? Or just some kid who's goth? Aiden, knows only one person who works for Death. Lucifer, but he doesn't always see him. But he knows another person who is related to Lucifer who talks to Aiden more frequently. After school, Aiden went to Jadeite. "Jadeite, I want to know this. Ask lucifer if Death has a son named 'Death the kid.' " requested Aiden. "sure, but why?" she asked. "there's this kid named Death the kid, and i'm just curious... I heard only people related to Death have natural golden eyes and he does." Later that day, Aiden talked with Jadeite over the phone. "Yes, he does have a son named Death the kid, hold on I have to go now." Jadeite hung up. "huh, so he is the son of Death... odd." Next day at school, Aiden went up to kid. "hey Death the kid, sorry about getting on the wrong foot with you yesterday." Aiden apologized. "First of all, I prefer to be called Kid. And two, I forgive you." Said Kid. "kid, just curious but... what are the stripes on your hair? Hopefully its not offensive..." "well, there the stripes of a shinigami, if you're related to Death by blood. Then you have white stripes on your hair. I happen to have three. The lines aren't complete yet sadly... so i'm asymmetrical garbage until its complete... i'm almost perfectly symmetrical but my shinigami lines are in the way." "so they aren't dyed?" "They aren't, I don't like hair dye. If you are related to Death by blood, then you have white stripes on your hair. You're born with them, and you'll always have them." "Should we discuss more about each other at lunch? Class is about to start." asked Aiden. "Sure, its best if we know each other more and better so we don't make anymore poor judgement decisions of each other again." answered kid. Later at lunch, Kid is at lunch with his food set up symmetrically in the center (not center of the table, but center of his half table). "Is that how you organize your food?" asked Aiden. "Yes, it's perfectly symmetrical. Of course I don't do it at home but, I always have my food set up in the center." answered kid. "I know you're the son of Death since Jadeite told me, who is Lucifer's granddaughter. Which I know Lucifer works for your father." "You're correct, surprised you know Lucifer. Are you and Jadeite friends?" "yes, we are." "Anyways, although I don't know you well but... I guess you're very curious why I like everything symmetrical. Besides everyone will realize this soon. I have OCD, you know what OCD is right?" "I do, I was feeling suspicious that you had OCD, but didn't want to assume since it may seem very rude to assume someone's mental health without knowing them well." "That's correct, never assume anything about a person without knowing them well, and seeing things yourself." "I have ADHD and IED, you most likely know about ADHD. IED is lesser known. I have another disorder but, I don't wish to talk about it.. its too personal." said Aiden. "I know about IED, I know someone who has it. And I understand why you want to disclose your other mental disorder." replied Kid. "glad you understand, I guess I made some poor judgement calls on you yesterday. Again, I apologize for it." "You don't need to apologize again for something you already apologized for. I still forgive you." Lunch ends, but when it ended, Kid and Aiden both exchanged their phone numbers. From there, they talked to each other almost everyday, knowing each other more and more. Eventually, Kid learned Aiden has PTSD due to domestic violence he faced when he was younger. Kid gave him sympathy and told him he would always be with him if he needed help. (too lazy to dialogue this) One day after school, Aiden was walking home with Kid. "Kid, I wanna tell you something that... is a secret between us two. Will you keep it?" asked Aiden with some concern. "I don't tell secrets, no matter what. Unless its something that puts you or someone else in risk." Kid reassured. Aiden took a deep breath, and breathed out. "I'm gay, I always had a romantic interest in males. I have a crush on someone but, I don't know if he'll say yes." Aiden explained nervously. "It'll be a secret, keep this secret as well. I'm homosexual as well, same reason. And I wish to know your crush, and i'll tell mines." Kid replied. "You..." Aiden blushed. "what a coincidence, I admire you as well." Aiden was surprised. They both quickly held hands and kissed each other. Since then, they've became a couple that may never end. Category:Fanfictions